It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie/Credits
Opening Credits *NBC and The Jim Henson Company present *"It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" *The Muppet Performers: Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson *with Dave Arquette, Joan Cusack, Matthew Lillard, William H. Macy, and Whoopi Goldberg *with Cameo Appearances by: Carson Daly, Kelly Ripa, Joe Rogan, Molly Shannon, Triumph The Insult Dog *From the cast of "Scrubs": Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Neil Flynn, John C. McGinley, Judy Reyes, Bill Lawrence *and the voice of Mel Brooks *Costume Designer: Polly Smith *Editor: Gregg Featherman *Production Designer: Michael Bolton *Director of Photography: Tony Westman, C.S.C. *Music by: Mark Watters *Executive Producers: Juliet Blake, Brian Henson *Produced by: Martin G. Baker and Warren Carr *Written by: Tom Martin and Jim Lewis *Directed by: Kirk R. Thatcher Ending Credits *Co-Producers: Bill Barretta, Ruth Caruso *U.S. Casting by: Mike Fenton, C.S.A. and Allison Cowitt C.S.A. *Canadian Casting by: Lynne Carrow, C.S.A. *"Everyone Matters" Composed by: Desmond Child and Davitt Sigerson *Executive Consultant: Tom Martin *Jim Henson's Muppet™ Workshop: Jane Gootnick, Tom Newby, Andrea Detwiler, Ed Christie, Mary Brehmer, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Brad Elliot, Joan Parkinson, Paul Hartis, Tim Miller *Digital Character and Visual Effects by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Clare Burgess, Nick Lloyd, Hal Bertram, Adrian Banton, Dusan Strugar, Alan Latteri, Jason Bielski *Senior Shader Written by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · John B. Anderson *Digital Compositing by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Mike Connolly, Alberto Montañés *Digital by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Adrian Banton *Digital Tracking: : Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · James Furlong *Head of Production: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Myf Hopkins *Matchmove Supervisor/Technical Direction: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Hitesh Bharadia *Executive in Charge of Production: Ritamarie Peruggi *Cast · The Muppet™ Performers: Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy with Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Adam Behr, Geoff Rednap, Gordon Robertson, Denise Cheshire, John Henson, Briana Forbes *And Dawn Lewis - Fear Factor Contestant **Colin Foo - Security Guard **Yee Jee Tso - Angel 1 **Dan Joffre - Angel 2 **Jonathan Bruce - Fat Angel **Cameron McDonald - Safari Animal Tracker **Darrell Izeard - Thin Angel **Chantal Strand - Nancy Nut-What **Robin Mossley - Nicki Nut-What **Dan Payne - Handsome Executive **Dave "Squatch" Ward - Sally Ann Santa **Julia Arkos - Sally Ann Representative **John Stewart - Himself **Marci Dacus - Fear Factor Contestant **Ray Galletti - Club Dot Guy **Conan Graham - Executive Assistant **Sisi Wang - Old Muppet's Date **Lawrence Trilling - Himself *Choreographer: James Hibbard *Production Manager: Warren Carr *1st Assistant Director: Patrice Leung *2nd Assistant Director: Tracey Poirier *Script Supervisor: Kelly Moon *Art Director: Jim Steuart *Assistant Art Director: Roxanne Methot *Camera Operator: Armin Matter *1st Assistant "A" Camera: Trevor Butt *1st Assistant "B" Camera: Brian Rose *Property Master: Grant Swain *Assistant Property Master: Brian Epp *Set Decorator: Linda Vipond *Assistant Set Decorator: Beth Nelson *Digital Compositor: Mike Pope *Digital Artist: Dan Sheerin *On Set Dresser: Kevin Griffin-Park *Construction Coordinator: Dave Conway *Sound Recordist: Darren Brisker *Boom Operator: Charlie O'Shea *Sound Assistant: Sara Kohlman *Video Engineer: Carl Pederson *Video Assist: Lance White *Gaffer: Simon Hunt *Best Boy Electrics: Niall Fraser *Key Grip: Harvey Fedor *Best Boy Grip: Charlie Schultz *Dolly Grips: Martin Hass, Pete Grotek *Greensman: Frank Haddad *Key Make-Up: Sandy Cooper *Hair: Debra Wiebe *Special Effects Make-Up: Charles Porlier *Location Manager: Robert Murdoch *Assistant Location Manager: Teresa Gough *Special Effects Coordinator: Rob Yeager *1st Assistant Special Effects: Jim Fisher *Production Coordinator: Laura Livingstone *Asst. Production Coordinator: Adrienne Sol *Assistant To The Producers: Stephanie Leavitt *Assistant To The Director: Rhonda Taylor *Office Assistant: Dave McLoughlin *On Set VFX Coordinator: Charlene Eberle *Transportation Coordinator: Ron James *Transportation Captain: Tony Johnson *Production Accountant: Michael Roberts *Assistant Accountants: Ric Degroot, Catherine Gordon *3rd Assistant Director: Patrick Stark *Trainee Assistant Director: Leann Harvey *Script Coordinator: Sophie Brodovitch *Craft Service: Lorne Kostyshin *2nd Unit - Director: Fred Frame *Unit Manager: Drew Locke *1st Assistant Director: David Mills *Director Of Photography: Randal Platt *Script Supervisor: Lana Krotenko *Gaffer: John Adams *2nd Assistant Coordinator: Karen Pelrine *Post Production Supervisor: Annie Court *Assistant Editor: Brian Anton *Post Production Intern: Leeanna Romero *Additional Music by: Christopher Klatman *Score Engineer: John Richards *Music Editor: Dino A. Moriana *Pro-Tools Recordist: Michael Atwell *Orchestra Contractor: Ross deRoche *Music Coordinator: Audrey deRoche *Assistant To Mark Watters: Annemarie Crivelli *Orchestrators: Ira Hearshen, Andrew Kinney, Chris Klatman, Don Nemitz, Bill Newlin, Eric Schmidt, Nan Schwartz, Stephen James Taylor *Music Preparation: deRoche Music, Inc. *2nd Score Engineer: Jimmy Hoyson *Synthesizer Programmer: Robert Irving *Additional Mixes by: Tim Bryson *Loop Group Casting: Ear Whacks! *Loop Group Voices: Sandy Fox, Kathleen Gati, Lauri Johnson, Mona Marshall, Lia Sargent, Jerry Gelb, Michael Gough, Lex Lang, Danny Mann *Sound Supervisor: Richard Taylor *ADR Supervisor: Rick Franklin *Sound Mixers: Larry Stensvold, Steven Fritzmaurice *Online Editor: Frank Mazzaro *Colorist: Sati Tooray *Trainee Assistant Location Manager: Suzanne Cross *Camera Equipment: Panavision *Lighting Equipment: William F. White, LTD. *Catering by: Freaky Beats and Eats *Dailies by: Rainmaker Digital Pictures *Post Production Audio: Technicolor Creative Services, Westwind Media *Online Editing: Complete Post *Set Supervisor: Allison Chretien *Key Production Assistants: Raimey Casiro, Simon Bright *Production Assistants: Mike Atwater, Jason Wayne Spencer *Animal Trainer: Ian Doig *Cat Trainer: Grace MacLeod *Filmed at Lion's Gate Studios and on location in Vancouver, B.C. *Music **"Santa Baby" ***Written by: Joan Javits, Phil Springer, Tony Springer **"Lacrimosa" ( from Requiem in D minor) ***Performed by the London Philharmonic Choir and Orchestra ***Conducted by: Franz Welser.Most ***Courtesy of EMI-Capitol Music *™ & © 2002 The Jim Henson Company Closing Logos *The Jim Henson Company *NBC Studios Category:Credits